


Bad decisions on video

by Midnightfalterings



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Sex Worker AU, Sex drug, camboy!Anders, implied merrill/isbela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightfalterings/pseuds/Midnightfalterings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is a Cam worker to put himself through med school. He's quite accustomed to giving the "boyfriend experience" to his favorite regular, Hawke.<br/>Isabela introduces him to a drug that is said to increase stamina. Anders has a bit of a different reaction to it.<br/>Hawke thinks it's pretty amazing.<br/>Based on the sex pollen trope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad decisions on video

**Author's Note:**

> dumb little oneshot because I don't write Handers enough but I'm really bad at committing to multi-chapter fics. Enjoy the smut with maybe some fluff.  
> (May add more if I feel like it...idk)  
> They both like each other but ya know, it just seems like work.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Anders asked with a low voice, a bit concerned.

"Of course! And it's fucking fantastic!" Isabela raved.

The two sat in a booth in the Hanged man, a dingy bar with sub par lighting and more than its share of shady figures lurking around, but it was a familiar, comfortable environment.

Anders grunted, in deep thought as he took a drink of the beer sitting in front of him.

"I swear, it will boost your ratings so fast! And it's such a great experience!" She continued. "I mean how many times have you not been able to get it up when customer after customer wants you." She said in a quieter tone. Anders narrowed his eyes. She was right.

Both Anders and Isabela were webcam workers, friends who had decided to delve into the business together.

He had to admit that getting himself off in front of a camera was probably one of the better ways to put himself through med school. Not to mention one of his regulars was extremely attractive, not that he would fully admit he had a crush on one of his customers.

"Where can I get some?" He asked, staring at his drink as Isabela laughed. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small ziplock bag with a few pills.

"Don't take more than one per day." She winked as she handed it to him, laughing more as he quickly snatched it and looked around, a bit paranoid. "Oh...and make sure you're not overly sensitive to them before you actually use them for work..." She added, making a face. "Merrill had that issue."

Anders narrowed his eyes.

"Is she okay? What happened?" He demanded. Isabela shrugged, taking a sip from her drink. He was pretty sure that was more vodka than it was cranberry juice.

"She found she was a little sensitive to it and it took her like three hours to get it to wear off." She replied. "My sheets are ruined by the way. You would not believe the effect that shit has on a vagina..." She trailed off, looking to the side.

"I...probably won't have that issue, right?" He asked, warily. She made an unsure face in response. That didn't bode well.

 

"Well and then she handed me some stamina increasing pills or whatever they are." Anders said, head resting on his hand as he lay on his stomach in bed.

"And did you take them!" The voice sounded from his laptop. Yeah no he definitely wasn't going to admit he had a crush on his customer.

"Of course I took them!" He replied, gaping at the man whose username identified him as 'Hawke'

"And?" Hawke prompted. "Do they work?"

It wasn't uncommon for Hawke and Anders to spend more time chatting than doing anything sexual. That might have been why Anders liked him so much, he seemed to care about Anders the person and not just his content.

"I...haven't tried them yet." He admitted. He was a bit scared.

"You could..." Hawke suggested, raising his eyebrow.

Anders frowned.

"She said I wasn't supposed to use them for work on the first time." He replied. Hawke placed a hand on his chest, mouth falling open.

"Do you really just think of me as work?" He asked in mock offense. Anders wasn't fully sure but he thought he saw something flash in Hawke's eyes but it was gone before he could analyze it.

"Fine, fine." Anders sat up, moving over to his pants to reach in the pocket, rolling his eyes at Hawke's whistle as he leaned over the bed. A small pill in hand he sat back upright. "Well, there's nothing like bad choices on video." He grinned, popping the pill into his mouth and swallowing.

 

The effects weren't immediate but they were pretty damn quick.

First Anders noticed he had a boner despite not doing anything to cause one.

Hawke chuckled as he noticed the bulge growing in his underwear.

"I guess that's the pill." He grinned on the other side of his screen.

"It kind of hurts..." Anders whined, pulling at the fabric and finding it a bit harder to breathe.

He gasped as he realized that adjusting the fabric only worsened the throbbing in his cock.

"Wow." Hawke said at Anders' moan as he fell forward onto his hand.

"Holy fuck." Anders panted, rubbing himself through the fabric, he was probably the hardest he'd ever been.

He struggled to sit upright again, kicking his underwear off, revealing the visibly twitching cock.

"Wow." Hawke repeated, biting his lip.

"So this was probably what she meant by over sensitive..." Anders breathed out, wrapping his fingers around himself. He let his head fall back as he stroked himself, whining loudly.

It wasn't enough.

He quickly scrambled off his bed to reach the bottom drawer of his dresser.

"Blue one." Hawke requested as he watched. Anders threw a look over his shoulder before grabbing arguable the largest dildo he owned.

"You really like this one." Anders chuckled as he walked back to the bed, snatching up his jar of lube.

Hawke shrugged.

"It's the closest one to my size. I'm a bit biased." He replied, grinning.

"You're probably a lot warmer." Anders said, coating his fingers with lube before easing the first two into himself. He watched as Hawke licked his lips as he watched the screen.

"Are you...are you suggesting that you'd rather have me inside you?" He asked, understandably distracted.

"Got the hint did you?" Anders asked cheekily, spreading his legs to offer more to Hawke's viewing.

He bit his lip as he scissored his fingers, groaning at the feeling.

Not enough. Not enough.

It was all he could think.

Before long he had added a third finger and then a fourth before pulling them out in frustration and grabbing at the dildo.

He whimpered as he lowered his hips onto the blue phallus, fisting the sheets in front of him.

He was vaguely aware that Hawke was rubbing himself through his jeans, normally he would be drawn off task at the sight accompanied by Hawke's noises but tonight he couldn't think straight. He gasped as fully seated himself, choking out a sob.

Not. Enough.

"Not enough?" He hadn't realized he said it outloud until Hawke asked the question. "That's gotta be one hell of a pill."

Anders ignored him, largely in part to the loud ringing in his ears and the ever present aching need for more, he began to rock his hips, fucking himself on the toy, head thrown back and mouth open.

Normally he would be more worried about noises, in consideration of both his neighbors and dignity, but at this point he was too far gone to care about the moans and whimpers falling from his lips.

He raised himself almost fully off before letting go and slamming back down against the bed, repeating the action several times.

He was, again, barely aware of Hawke's open mouth and hungry gaze from his screen.

"Oh, fuck!" He groaned as he fell forward into his elbows, reaching back with one hand to continue thrusting the toy in and out of himself, quickly realizing it still wasn't enough.

"Bloody fucking hell." He hissed, pulling the toy out and all but tossing it to the other side of the bed as he struggled on his feet to retrieve a vibrator.

Set to the highest level it sent shock waves of spasms through his body.

It was easier to claw at the sheet with both hands free, hips rutting against the bed in a desperate need for friction.

"Fuck, Anders." He heard faintly over the speakers of his laptop. "You look amazing like that." All he could do was smile weakly in response.

It felt like an eternity that he was humping his bed, legs twitching sporadically as he moaned into the sheets.

Hawke had already come, twice, and was beginning to get hard again.

"Anders, shit, it's been two hours have you still not come?" He asked, voice cracking.

Anders turned on his side, nearly sobbing when he saw that he was beginning to go purple in the balls from lack of release.

He cursed himself then for only really having ass toys. He could probably use a fleshlight at this time. Or Hawke's mouth.

"My mouth huh?" Shit he'd said that out loud too. He nodded weakly before falling onto his back, rocking his hips up into his hand. "Shit, Anders." Hawke moaned.

Anders reached down, grabbing the vibrator by the base and tilting it harshly, screaming as it pushed against his prostate. His stomach was covered in precum, sticky and glistening under his bedroom lighting.

He rocked the vibrator back and forth, arching his back and crying out each time it hit that spot. His tongue somehow found its way outside of his mouth, drool falling down his face as he panted.

Finally, fucking finally, he could feel his stomach coiling, the pleasure mounting as he drew closer to completion.

"Please, Hawke. Tell me to come." Anders begged, cracking his eyes halfway open at Hawke, who was fully gawking.

"Come on, Anders." Hawke cooed from the screen. "Come for me."

With that his back arched up off the bed, head falling back. He sobbed Hawke's name as he came before slumping back onto the bed, breathless.

"I think I really like those pills." He could hear the smirk in Hawke's voice. He snorted.

"There's not enough money in the world to get me to do that again...unless I could use you instead of toys." His attempt at flirtatiousness came off more sincere than he was going for but he hoped he could blame it on his newly established record of most intense orgasm.

"I would not be opposed to that." Came the reply. Anders turned his head to grin at the screen.

"Good."

"So...I ah...I'll see you next week?" Hawke asked, suddenly unsure of himself. Anders nodded, smile widening.

"Yeah. I look forward to it." He replied.

"So do I." He was fully sure he saw something in Hawke's eyes there. But whether it was a tired look or...something far more intimate he wasn't sure. "Get some sleep, Anders." And with that the screen went black.

He had to remember to thank Isabela.

And also bake his neighbors some apology cookies.


End file.
